


Majestic

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Desire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: There are times when just looking at the brightness that seems to emanate from Will can make Hannibal's heart beat faster.





	Majestic

Hannibal looked up from where he sat on the porch of Will's house, his eyes widening.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight that met his gaze. He could feel his heart thumping, hear his own indrawn breath, feel his senses reaching out.

Will stood there, near the house, waiting for the dogs to come back from running out in the fields and woods. His head was flung back, his eyes closed, his arms outstretched. To Hannibal, he looked like some pagan god making an offering to the unvierse.

He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Will looked majestic, unconquerable, a giant amongst the world of men. He was utterly and infinitely desirable.

All Hannibal could do was stand there and stare.

He had never seen Will look like this before. And he had never fully realized the depths of his desire for the other man, the way that his heart reached out to the one he loved.

Oh, he had always known that he loved Will. That had never been in question. Will was the only person he _could_ love, the only person he'd ever felt such an affinity for. No one else had ever come close.

No one else ever _would_ come close. Will was the only one for him, and always had been. Every other brief relationship he'd ever been in had been merely an _entr'acte_ , all of them simply preparing him for the great love of his life. No one could even begin to compare to Will.

He had let himself be fully committed to this relationship, and he had no regrets. He never would. This wasn't something he had searched for, but now that he had it, he would hold it close.

There had never been a love like this in his life, and there would never be another.

He had always known that Will was the one. He had never doubted it, not from the moment that they had first met. There had been a spark from that first smile, that first touch.

Will felt it, too. He was as sure of that as he was sure of his own name. Will had felt that same spark, and he loved just as deeply as Hannibal himself did. That was simply an irrefutable fact.

Just looking at Will now, seeing the way that he was standing there, master of everything around him, made Hannibal's heart pound and his breath come faster.

He loved seeing Will like this. He loved knowing that this man was _his_ , that he and Will had a commitment to each other, that they would always be together, through whatever might come.

Of course, Will didn't know the truth about him. That could become a problem.

But he could keep Will from finding out, Hannibal reassured himself. Even when -- not if, but _when_ they moved in together, he would find a way to keep his secret life hidden.

He knew that he couldn't survive without that side of himself. It was as much a part of him as breathing was -- as much a part of him as his love for Will. It was simply something that he had to do, a part of himself that he had to keep intact. It wasn't something that he could decide to give up.

Actually, it would be a challenge, keeping that secrete life from Will. Hiding it would give some spice to their relationship, allow him to have the dark shadows that he needed.

There were times when he had to hide from the brightness of all that he felt for Will. And at this moment, seeing his lover looking so majestic and powerful, he was feeling that need again.

Tonight, he would go out on the pretense of work. And he would kill.

And tomorrow, Will would be presented with a strangely mutilated corpose, and he would know that the killer he had been searching for had struck again, perplexing him further.

Will would never find that killer, and a part of Hannibal felt sorry for his lover, knowing that Will was never going to find that which he sought. He would never guess that what he was looking for lurked so close to his own home and heart, or that the man he loved was responsible for that which he most despised.

Knowing that only made Hannibal see Will's stance as even more majestic -- the noble hunter searching for something that he would never find, playing a game that he could never win.

Still, seeing Will like this only made him love the other man more. All he wanted to do at this moment was to go to Will, take his lover into his arms, and kiss him senseless.

No, Hannibal thought with a smile. He wanted to do much, much more than that.

He wanted to sweep Will off his feet, to lay him down in the field and methodically strip his clothes off, to take him there uder the expanse of sun and sky and the beauty of nature.

And that was exactly what he would do, he thought as he moved down the porch steps. After all, such a majestic man had to be captured and held, to be brought down to the level of mere humanity, moaning and squirming in ecstasy under his lover as he was taken and possessed.

The thought made Hannibal's heart speed into overdrive as he made his way across the grass towards Will, his desire darkening his eyes and quickening his step.

When Will turned towards him, his own thoughts were echoed in his lover's eyes.

Will held out his arms to Hannibal, his smile as brilliant as the blazing sun.

To Hannibal, his lover had never looked more majestic than he did at this moment.


End file.
